tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
That new car smell
Log Title: That New Car Smell Characters:''Banshee, Goth, Deathsaurus, Megatron, Airachnid, Blast Off,Valour, Soundwave IRC: Guardian, Whirlwind, Underwood '''Location:'Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn, IRC Date:'12/3/2019 '''TP:'None '''Summary: Deathsaurus gets a new body and is declared dead on IRC Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by Deathsaurus Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn Contents: Banshee Goth Airachnid Megatron Deathsaurus Decepticon Medicroid Obvious exits: Command Center leads to Decepticon Headquarters - Tarn. Banshee nods and steps aside. She wouldn't want Goth to take the fall for something she threatened him into doing. She stays quiet, for the moment, giving Megatron a slight bow. Megatron stands in the medbay next to Banshee, attention focused in Goth's direction. Goth pulls himself up against the desk, his pede landing on a cylinder which almost, /almost/ causes him to trip and go falling flat on his face again, but he catches himself on the desk, still very disoriented form being woken up.. Very disheveled, and he has a fresh weld on his hand from where he'd broken the part and ended up cutting himself by mistake, dark bags still under his optics. It takes him a moment, but he soon realizes who's there, and the old bat gives a polite bow in greeting. "Ahem.. Hello my lord... Work on Deathsaurus new frame is almost complete.." Airachnid strides into the Repair Bay with her usual strutting walk, her hands clasping a datapad as she pauses just inside to look around as if looking for someone and stops as she catches sight of Megatron.. who lets be honest, is not exactly hard to see with his size and turns to walk towards him as her optics briefly travel over each of the others she see's inside the Bay. Deathsaurus is very still on his berth, in a deep rest mode. The Destron is still hooked to life support, stable for the time being. The life support he's hooked to makes a slight beep, showing he is close to regaining consciousness. His lower optics light dimly. He blinks, trying to adjust to the room, slow to awaken today. When he hears who is present, his remaining hand moves to his chest in the closest thing he can get to a salute. Otherwise, hes quiet for the time being, obsering the medbay antics. "Excellent," Megatron replies to Goth. "Banshee here tells me you've been working yourself half to death. While I appreciate your enthusiasm, she is correct - you need to take care of yourself as well in order to operate at peak proficiency." Spotting Airachnid's entry, he turns to the Decepticon hunter. "Yes?" he asks. "You have something to report?" Banshee clicks her heels together and straightens at her name. "Ja. Your dedication is commendable. If ve had more as dedicated as you, ve vould haff peace by now." She says, falling quiet to let Megatron talk to Airachnid Airachnid stops near Megatron and gives a proper bow, "I have the location of that Bridge narrowed down.. but to get closer I require specialized Cons to get any closer to it. I wish to acquire the services of your Nightbird as well as Nightshade to see about acquiring it.. or at the very least getting more details of it." Goth gives pause at that, raising a ridge, and his ears almost flopping forward, he's unsure how to respond to that.... OTher then looking mildly confused and his helm tilting to the far side... Soon he shakes his helm out of it. "Ah.. I'd not say /that/ far, but I have made it a priority and have no left the medical bay since such." He'd say, just trying to say /something/ then leaving a dead air silence. He'd quite down once Air started speaking. He'd look to the broken part on the desk and grumbled, going /right/ back to fiddling with it to repair the damage on impulse. Deathsaurus also quietly watches, waiting to see just what Airachnid has been working on in his ..absence. He tenses a bit, focusing on her fully for the moment. Megatron listens to Airachnid and nods. "Access whomever you need to get into Iacon silently. I want to know for what the Autobots have been using their Space Bridge, and I want to know it now." He turns slightly to Banshee. "Banshee. Once you've finished whipping things into shape here, I have another assignment for you as well. Praxus has been providing both Iacon and Valvolux with the materials they desire to rebuild their defenses. You are to assist Overlord and Valour in closing down those supply routes." Banshee nods, softly. "If ve had more slow fliers I could lead stealth attacks on Autobot supply convoys." She says, wistfully. "I vill figure somesing out." Megatron nods to Banshee. "Compile a list. I will assign fighter jets to Valour and ground support flyers to your command." Goth reaches up and marks a number of parts complete and vents out, continuing to work deftly on the part, he eventually caves and removes one of his smaller drones from his subspace, and it starts helping him in finishing the part, and he gives it a few tests, before nodding, and marking it off on the list. His ear twitches and he moves back over to Des, looking down on the giant space chicken, checking his vitals. "Seems I'll finally be able to get you transferred to your new frame, Des." He'd say. Banshee clicks her heels together again and nos "Jawohl." She says, and heads off to compile said list. Banshee has disconnected. Deathsaurus is quiet for a while as his responses are a more then a little delayed. "Excellent." he says to Goth. "I can't wait to test it out before bringing it to the field. And to return to getting Polyhex back in shape, and the nebula probe. There is...a lot of work to do." He says. "Indeed.. well, should be able to have your spark transferred within a few hours, long as everything goes well." He'd explain as he looked over readings, and multi-tasked on a holo-screen. Deathsaurus nods "That soon. Good.." he tilts his head. "You've been resting yes?" he shows a great deal of concern for the medic bat who hes been spending so much time with as of late. Megatron turns and approaches Deathsaurus and Goth. "If the new frame is ready, I will assist in the procedure. I have some experience in this regard," he says cryptically. Goth would hesitate a moment, but transformed into his root-mode, heels clicking against the floor. "Just running a few last tests to ensure everything is working properly.." He'd say as he started prepping Deathsaurus. "I would not be opposed to any help my lord." He'd nod over to Megatron. "And yes, yes I am Des." he'd sooth. "I'm just old." He'd say dryly, and flatly. Deathsaurus nods "Of course my lord. I owe the Decepticon cause everything." he understands that now at least. "The parts from this body should still be good if you want to use them for other projects." he lifts his head to show that he still has the strength to do so regardless of his current body's condition. "Old and well trained. You are one of the best medics we have." Airachnid steps back a bit after Megatron's and fiddles with the datapad as she listens and observes the Bay. Goth's ears fall back, and he fiddles with that crystal cube held on the necklace around his neck. "Oh please, you flatter me." he'd purr, giving a false smile, he clearly doesn't internally believe that. "Now, I and the rest of medical we determine if their salvageable, for now, worry about running what you need before this transfer happens." Megatron steps over and sanitizes his hands in preparation to assist Goth in Deathsaurus's spark transfer. Deathsaurus tilts his head to Goth. "I do not lie. You know this. If I say you are good at something you are good at it." he says. "As for the preparations? Tell me what I need to do to help and I will do so." he watches Megatron prepare as well. He is nervous, and it shows on the readings. But he tries to hide it. "I suppose this is true.." Goth would take a fent, in some acceptance, before he starts going through the steps to prep Deathsaurus for the spark Transfer, as he moved Des's life support to more mobile equipment. Goth then gives pause, noting the readings. "You'll be fine." He'd say as he went and got his own hands and up to his elbow joints sterilized, and getting the nurses and other medics to start moving Death to the proper surgical room. Megatron follows, observing every step almost menacingly. Deathsaurus is moved along easily, keeping stable as hes moved to the mobile equipment. His remaining hand clenches a bit at his side, and he moves his wing out of the way trying to give the nurses access to everything. "Stupid brainmasters." He mutters almost inaudibly for himself, knowing just who to blame for all of this. Megatron glances at Deathsaurus's new schematics. "Will he still be able to bond with his animaforce partners, if they are ever found?" Megatron asks. Apparently, he's been paying more attention to Deathsaurus's situation than perhaps he's let on. "Indeed, I've ensured his new frame, even with it's modifications and updates, should still function, if not better, or much more proper than they had been, one of those weeks I spent alone on finalizing the design was to ensure everything was proper and correct..." He'd explain after a moment of heistaince, the bat was talking with his hands as well, gesturing as he spoke. "Trying to be as quick and efficient as possible to ensure you where not down a soldier for too long, my lord, while doing all the necessary proper prep and design testing." He'd continue in explanation as he walked along with the nurses and Des's gurney. Deathsaurus murmurs. "Eaglebeast and Tigerbeast. Its been a while since I've thought about them." he says. "I havent been able to detect them since the Nebula.." he says. "We operate as an efficient team and I hope this new body would incorporate..yes the engineering looks incredible. Im just glad its different then before. This body has been compromised. The Autobots have scans of it and know how ot works inside and out. That is deangerous on its own." He admits. Now how do they know that? he stays still as his gurney is wheeled into surgery, completely compliant. Megatron nods. "Very good, Goth. It's refreshing to see a medic able to put the patient before his own ego," he chuckles. "If this goes well, you'll continue to move up in the world. Your dedication is noted and appreciated." Megatron's focus on Deathsaurus might be worrisome to the would-be Emperor of Destruction, but for now, Megatron simply offers assistance and the occasional question. "Glit was helpful with his nanites in helping build parts, as was Banshee's offered help, as well as rest of the team you assigned..." He'd nod, giving credit where it was do. Though there is a moment of pause in his thoughts, was he really having that much issue when it came to medical staff? That thought caused a optic ridge to raise, but he doesn't' voice it, instead he pats Deaths pauldron as he's rolled into surgery, and set up. "There is doing a job, and then there is doing a job /right/. If we are to win anything, must ensure the health of our soldiers is... Not counter productive." He'd nod, during which Goth runs a few quick diagnostics and tests on the new frame to ensure everything is working proper. Deathsaurus winces at the doing things right comment. "Hey. This body lasted pretty long before it gave out without proper engineering." He tries to catch sight of the new body hes going to go into, apprehensively. Megatron looks amused. "Who said we were talking about you, specifically, Deathsaurus? It seems a guilty conscience needs no accuser," he chuckles. Deathsaurus is quiet after Megatron catches him, grumbling softly to himself. Goth snorts, and chuckles as Des outs himself, but it's a oddly kindly one. "It did, you did well all things considered, but should find things running much smoothly in your new frame, hopefully." He'd nod, starting to get ready to shut down Des's old frame as he also transfers over some data from the old, to the new. "Right then, We are going to be shutting down your new frame and placing your spark into the new one, will be like you've gone into stasis." he'd explain as he worked with the machines. Deathsaurus nods to Goth. "I am prepared when you are." He says, as he dims his optics and lets his body limpen, powering down as much as he can so the machines don't have to do as much work. "See you on the other side." Although Megatron lets Goth lead the process, Megatron's assistance shows a keen understanding of spark transfer protocols. Whether from studied knowledge, experience, or both, Megatron is more than able to help Goth ensure the procedure goes well. Once Des's frame was shut down, they would get immediately to work. "Done a number of these, I see." Goth says idly, talking as if his leader where any other person he would work with, as he and Megatron get Des's spark removed from its original, badly damaged casing, and quickly over to the new, as well as starting the innermost energon transfer too the new casing, the bat completely unfussed by any energon that gets on him. "A few," Megatron answers cryptically. "Although seldom in this quality of setting with this level of assistance. I once had to rebuild the Constructicons myself and transfer their sparks in a cave on Earth," he chuckles darkly. GAME: Deathsaurus FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Extreme difficulty. GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Deathsaurus 's spark does falter slightly once it's removed from his body. But its only momentarily. It adjusts quickly to its new environment, pulsing a soft bluish glow in the hands of processionals that know what to do when it starts to reject the removal of the spark from the frame. It easily settles back into a quiet medically induced stasis pulse. Goth lets out a low chuckle as he works to start hooking everything up internally, after he ensures the spark has settled safely into the new casing, he is watching the new frames monitors. "Reminds me of my scavenging vorns in space when I was station hopping, can't tell you the number of severe injuries I ended up with, or what I had to scavenge from corpses left about." He'd hem as if that was something normal, he shutters slightly. "Not to mention coming into contact with a spark-eater." He'd nod, continuing to talk as he worked, seemed to keep him focused. "Spark-eater, eh?" Megatron chuckles. "You'll have to tell me about that sometime." GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Airachnid whistles innocently and looks away at the mention of Spark-Eaters. Deathsaurus 's spark adjusts to the new frame, starting to make connections to essential internal wiring and connections. The first hting it seeks out is of course the neural net and central processing systems, followed by his central fuel pump and all important transformation cog. The old body of course goes corpse-gray. On the other hand, the optics on the other hand start to glow a bright, sightless crimson, running through system checks and installations. Within a few moments, the hum of machinery coming to life can be heard and he twitches his right hand. It's alive, Doctors. Its alive! Blast Off has connected. "Nasty fragger, followed me from one of the abandoned stations I'd looked over, had to shunt it out my tiny ships airlock after being chased through it most the night." He'd cringe. "Nearly nicked my casing with how deep it got with it's.... barbed, tendrils." he'd nod. Goth smirks seeing everything going well, he relaxes, and starts working to ensure everything is propper, and starts getting ready to close him up. "Good, good..." He'd nod, pulling the surgical mirror over to ensure Des can look once he's coherent enough. Megatron chuckles in delight. "Excellent," he concludes. "It is good to know my investment in you was not misplaced." Megatron steps back. "In which case I once again place Decepticon Aerospace under your command. You are to bring death from above down onto Autobots everywhere. Until then, have Soundwave spread misinformation about your demise on the table. Your heraldic return will be an epic era of Autobot destruction!" <> Emperor Megatron says, "Deathsaurus did not survive the spark transfer. Valour, you will remain acting commander of Decepticon Aerospace until further notice." <> Valour replies instantly, "As you command, Lord Emperor Megatron." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Message: recieved. Will inform unit: Leozack he is in charge of the Destron forces." Goth chuckles at his excitement as he makes sure he's closed up roper and then grabs a cloth, cleaning his hands, and tosses one over to Megatron. "Glad you enjoy it, but please, don't go running off immediately, allow your systems to rest and settle, else you'll just likely burn yourself out." He'd chuff, before looking at MEgatron and then Des. "Means /no internet./" Goth says with a huff and a pointed finger... Though he does get ammused at the thought of Leozark's soon to be broken spark, and starts snickering. Deathsaurus nods "Of course. I only have one regret. I didnt get to burst out of Star Saber's spark chamber in return." he chuckles. "In the meantime. I'll have to prepare and test this body to its limits. Someplace it cannot be seen." he considers. "Its just like the halloween thing. Could be anyone in this body.." he considers his options. Airachnid keeps on taking notes quietly in a darker corner of the Bay. Megatron nods. "Excellent. Goth, you have done excellent work. Deathsaurus, recover and prepare." Glancing to the corner of the medbay, he adds, "Airachnid, I'll be expecting a report soon." With that, Megatron heads for the door. Deathsaurus lays back, letting the body adjust for a while. He unsheaths and sheaths his claws, giving a sharp toothed grin. Yeah, hes happy with his new chicken. Erm body Good evening. I come bearing news. <> You are having another Autobot? Negative. <> Awww Figured you could all take turns <> So what's the news? A member of our forum known as Visitor 1042/Gardener has returned to Primus. He had an operation today and did not survive the proceding. Don't know if any of you were close to him but I figure I'd let you know. <> Wh-what?! His people will mourn him in their own way Im sure. <> But he was fine. We were talking earlier on here. That's the way things go sometimes Whirlwind. Here one day gone the next. <> as the oprating surgen, I can confirm this... You did everything you could, Underwood. Goth is trying so hard not to laugh at the Internet channels, but he has to keep a straight face and goes over to Des. "Enjoying yourself?" He'd chuckle. "Everything running correctly?" He'd ask, doing a few checks and diagnostics. Deathsaurus chuckles. "Thats so dishorable. I'm listening for the sounds of Polyhex exploding." "Now, now, I never said I was an /honorable/ mech, but I do know how to play my part." He chuckles. "I'm listening too, I take as soon as you're reted your going to scare the spark out of Leozark?" Goth smirks. Deathsaurus chuckles. "Like a big kaiju ghost." he says with a chuckle. "Im not sure how Im going to go about it though.' "Just walk in while they are parting, and saying 'tales of my death have been greatly exaggerated'?" Goth laughs, yes /laughs. "There quite a few fun ways you can do this." <> But he was young and everything...And talking. <> Death does not discriminate from the young, old, parents, sinners and siants.. As someone whom has lost two spouses, I can tell you this from exprince. If you could, please inform anyone who would be interested in knowing, Whirlwind. I dont know what friends he had or what not and knowing his people, there will be no memorial service. His body will probably be given to his second who will probably use it for target practice or recycle it for parts. He was very young, yes. And coherant up until an hour ago. He was very coherant and excited about being transferred to his new body and everything. His spark was probably weakened by the Autobot who attached himself to it for months and its not uncommon for weakened sparks to reject their new frames regardless of his stamina. category:Logs